The Secret That Shouldn't Been Told
by YukiLucifer
Summary: L finds the true Kira... What will happen if he doesn't tell the rest and pretends like nothing ever happened? will everything go wrong and can he keep himself from getting killed?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMBER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

I sat in my armchair looking on the TV-screens when I heard someone knocking on the door. I stood up and walked over to the door to open it but got only half way when I heard the door open. I stood still, looking against the door. Then I saw Watari walk inside.  
"Hn? Any news?" I said while watching him.  
"They would cooperate with us" He answered after closing the door.  
I walked back to the living room, picked up some candy and start eating. I sat down in my armchair again and kept an eye on Watari.  
"and?" I asked with my finger on my bottom lip. "any requirements?"  
"They said they had to meet you first before they could decide"  
"Bring them here on Thursday" nods slightly and puts a lollipop in my mouth.  
I sigh as Watari left to get the police officers over. I walked over to the bathroom, takes a fast shower and then walks over to my bedroom. I changed clothes and laid down on my bed.  
Later when I hear Watari come back with the police I walked out to the living room to great the others.  
"I'm L nice to meet you" I introduced myself and sits down at me special place in the couch, takes a bit cake to eat while listening at their questions and what they think about the situation. I nods some and tries to explain the most from their questions.

Next day I walked outside in the town while Soichiro put up cameras and mini mics in his son, Raitos room. I sighed a little and enters a store not far away from where I live. I looked around at some sweets, and heard a voice a bit away but in the same compartment as me. I looked over at him even through I mostly looked at some candy, sees that he writes in a black book and turns my sight to some snacks in front of me.  
"_Can that be Kira?_" I thought and looked at my phone a little "_Shouldn't he be on his way to school in that case?_"  
I heard him getting closer, and I looked pretty fast at him in the corner of me eye. I sigeds lightly and picks some candy. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at the boy over my shoulder.  
"Hn? Nandayo?" I asked with a calm, low voice.  
"Are you a cop?" He asked really low.  
"No.... Who are you anyway?"  
"Don't lie! I saw how you looked at me before" He said with an angry voice yet pretty low and turned me around.  
"Just cause I looked the way you where at it doesn't mean I looked at you!... And answer my question" I looked him in the eyes.  
"Yeah right, keep up with your lies your damn cop!"  
"You're Kira aren't you?" I said calmly.  
"So what if I am? gonna arrest me?"  
"Well no... Just wanted to say if you are you're skilled"  
I felt how Raito let go of me, I sighed mentally and still looked at him.  
"And shouldn't you be on your way to school by now?" I asked him.  
"Hn?" Looks at his clock "damn... yeah I should... thanks" runs away.  
I sighed, payed for the snacks and walked back home.

"Ain't he a bit lost to be in that store when he should be on his way to school?" I asked myself as opening the door and walked inside. I put the snacks on the living room table, and walked over to my bedroom and laid down on the bed. I looked up in the ceiling.  
_"Damn it seems like I can't get his face out of my mind"_ I thought.  
I fell asleep after a while, but woke up shortly after when hearing someone knock at the door. I sighed and walked to open it. I saw Soishiro when opening the door.  
"Ah Soichiro... So you've fixed it now?" I asked and walked inside.  
"Hai" He nodded a little "I didn't disturb did I?"  
I let him in and walked to the living room after closing the door and turns on the TV-screens.  
"No you didn't" I said as I yawned a little. "well they seem to work at least" I pointed at the screens.  
I looked at Soichiro who sat in the couch then back at the TV-screens.  
"You did a great work, Yagami-san" I looked at Soichiro again and sat down at my usual place in the armchair. "You can go now"  
"Arigatou" I heard Soichiro say before leaving.  
I looked back at the screens to keep an eye on Raitos room until he gets home.

* * *

**KIRAS POV**  
Looks out through the window and barely listens at what the teacher says  
"_I truly can't get his face out of my head_" I though and looked out stairs at the sunny schoolyard.  
I sighs lightly and tries to focus on the school.  
"_He sure was cute_" Thinks.  
"Yagami would you?" I heard the teachers said.  
I stood up and translated from the book as I was meant to do.  
"Very good as expected from Yagami" The teacher said and I sat down again.  
I kept looking out through the window the rest of the lesson.  
I was pretty irritated on Ryuk that day since he just nagged about that he wanted apples and thought school was boring.  
"_Stupid god of death that can't be quiet_" I though irritated as I left the classroom.  
When the school day was end I stayed in town a while.  
**END OF POV**

* * *

"I need to take a walk" I said to myself and looked out through the window and down over the dark streets.  
I walked over to the door and put on my shoes before walking out on the street. I felt a strong smell of pollution. Even a strong smell of alcohol and smoke as some people passed me. I walked against the store as I was in earlier that day when I saw Raito stand there as if he was waiting for someone. I was about to pass him but got stopped by a hand on my shoulder.  
"What is it now?" I turned around and met Raitos gaze.  
"I just need to talk to you, c'mon" He grabbed my wrist and started walking.  
"_Where are we going?_" I though as I silently followed him into a dark alley.  
I felt that Raito suddenly stopped and I was about to walk onto him, but stopped just some millimeters away from him.  
"Can't you at least tell when to stop" I told him a bit irritated but yet calm voice.  
"Sorry" I heard him mumble. "You haven't told anyone about earlier this day, haven't you?"  
"No, not yet... why?" I looked at him.  
"Then keep it a secret" He held me against the wall and looked me into my eyes.  
I didn't answer but just nodded and stayed quiet.  
"I am the one you're looking for, I AM Kira" He said suddenly.  
"You? you're Kira?" I said with a low voice.  
He nodded slightly without letting go of me.  
"What did you wanna talk about anyway?" I asked.  
"I've already said it"  
"Then why do you still keep me stuck to the wall"  
I felt how he pressed me harder to the wall and grabbed my chin but I didn't protest.

* * *

**KIRAS POV**  
"_He's so different to everyone else, he doesn't protest or anything_" I thought, still had a grip of Ls chin.  
I moved my arm over his chest and pulled him even closer to the wall. I sighed mentally and tried to ignore Ryuk as good as possible while keeping an eye on L.  
"You know I can't say that in public" I said "And I hope I can trust you to keep quiet about this" I said with a low voice and sighs lightly.  
"_He is...cute... no wait, what the hell am I thinking on? I can't mean that or can I?_" I though pretty confused.  
**END OF POV**

* * *

"I know you can't but what makes you tell me that?" I said and looked at Raito. "What makes you believe I'm so trustful?"  
"You're good at keeping things secret since you work with ICPO"  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean I have to keep this a secret, you know" I said with a stern voice, just realized that Raito had moved closer to me.  
"I know that you don't have to but please" He still looked me in the eyes.  
I kind of knew what was gonna happen yet I got surprised when Raito kissed me softly.  
"Sorry" He said with a low voice.  
"It's...okay" I said still a bit chocked  
"_What the hell is wrong with me? It's not okay...He's Kira for fuck sake!_" I though with a pretty confused and angry voice.  
"I'm still sorry about that" Raito said and looked down at the mark, and let go of my chin.  
"It's not your fault" I smiled weakly as saying it and leaned closer to Raito.  
I kept looking at Raito and saw that he blushed slightly. I still smiled weakly and hugged him. I looked at him a little before kissing his neck, still hugging him.  
"This sure is something that have to be kept a secret for our own good, ne L?" Raito whispered in my ear.  
"That would be a good idea. We could get in trouble to meet this way"  
"I know"  
"For me it ain't any problem I'm usually out at the nights."  
"But for me... I'm usually staying home to study"  
"How about weekends?"  
"Might work... Just to say I've got a friend and shall go train with him" Raito said and smiled a little.  
"You should go home I mean you still have to go to school tomorrow and it's pretty late" I said as I looked him in the eyes, and held my hands on his waist.  
"You're right and I still have homework to do" Raito said with a sigh as he looked back at me. "Shall we meet on Saturday?"  
"Sure, we can meet at the store around 5pm"  
"Then... see you on Saturday" Raito kissed me and walked away.  
"_What the hell is wrong with me?_" I though as I walked back home.

When I came back home it was quiet and dark except the light from the TV-screens in the living room.  
I walked to the bedroom and gone to sleep.

I woke up pretty late next day when the phone called in the living room. I tiredly walked to the living room and answered.  
"Any news? And what the hell is the clock?" I said with a really tired voice.  
"It's noon, and you've been asleep I guess" Watari said.  
"Noon already?" I said with a slightly surprised voice. "and yeah I was asleep"  
"Well we've got a tape from one who claims to be Kira. But if you're tired you should sleep"  
"No... I'm on my way" I said with a sigh, and walked back to my bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

**Thanks really much for reading... Please review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMBER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

I left pretty quickly and when I got to Wataris office I sat down in a chair in front of a TV.

"Put in the tape" I said without taking my eyes from the screen.

When they started the tape I got pretty chocked of what I heard; yet I smiled mentally.

"_I know this guy but they can't get to know the fact that I know him. He sure is as smart as I thought, using the same technique as I do_" I thought.

When the recorded message was finished, did Watari take the tape and put it in a plastic bag.

"This sure is the evidence we need, ne L?" He said and looked at me.

"Sure is" I said and stood up. "We gotta finish this before it's too late!"

* * *

**Kiras POV**

"_Finally this day is over_" I thought as I packed my schoolbag with homework and closes the locker.

I walked a detour on my way home and passed the same store I met L in yesterday. When I got home I just left my bag in my room then got down to eat.

"Thanks for the dinner mom" I said when I had finished my meal and walked upstairs to my room to finish my homework.

**End of POV**

* * *

I finally got home after been planning with the ICPO of what to do with Kira. I sat down in my armchair and eats candy as I watch Raito to do his homework.

"I maybe should keep an eye at him in school too" I mumbled without thinking,

I took my phone and called Watari.

"I've got an idea" I said when he answered.

"Hn? What?"  
"We could do so I start in Raitos class, then I can keep a better eye at him"

"That's a great idea, we can go there tomorrow and talk to the principal"  
"Hai, what time?"

"I'll come by at 10am to pick you up"  
"Sounds good, well see ya' tomorrow" I said and hung up.

I waited until Raito had gone to sleep before I left the room.

I got up at 8am to shower and getting dressed. I sat and waited for Watari to come. As tired as I was I kept eating sweets to stay awake. When Watari came I walked over to the hallway and put on my shoes. On the way to the school I told Watari to stop at the shop. I walked inside and bought some chocolate bars . When we got to the school I felt the students look at me as I and Watari walked against the principals office.

* * *

**Kiras POV**

"What is he doing here?" I thought as I saw L walking in the corridor. "Well it's lunch so I can always ask him when I see him."

I followed L a little and sees him entering the principals office. I stood and waited until he came out again.

"Hey Ryuga!" I said when he passed me after I heard them say his "name" at the principals office.

"Hi Raito" He said and walked over to me.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked and looked at him.

"Yeah sure" He said and looked over his shoulder at Watari. "You can wait in the car, nothing will happen"

"Hai, sir" Watari said bowed lightly and left.

"Come" I said and grabbed Ls arm and left to an empty room.

I locked the door behind me and looked at him.

"You haven't told anyone that it was me?" I said with a slightly worried voice without noticing it.

"No and neither about our 'relationship', you can be calm, but one thing will be hard to explain... this!" He said with a weak smile playing at his lips. "And how do you know my nickname here?"

"I heard you say it at the principals office"  
I walked over to him and hugged him softly.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Thanks really much for reading... Please review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMBER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

I hugged back then looked up at him. I was just about to say something as he kissed me. Of course did I kiss back but deeper. He hugged me tighter and started to make out. He had his hands on my lower back almost on my ass and on my waist. When I broke the kiss I realized that we had moved so I stood against the wall.

"Don't you have any more lessons soon?" I said with a sigh and looked slightly down.

He sighed and nodded.

"Shit... I gotta go..." He said in panic when he looked at the clock. "We maybe should meet later, right? But I maybe will be a little late"

He kissed me and ran off to his lesson as I walked out to Watari that was politely waiting in the car.

"That sure took a while" He said when I sat down in the car.

"So what?" I said and looked out through the window. "Now drive me back home"  
"Yes, sir" He sad and drove me home.

* * *

**Kiras POV**

I quickly took my books and ran of to the lesson.

"_Damn I'm already late!_" I thought and quietly entered the classroom and sat down at my seat.

I felt how the teacher looked at me with a stern sight.

"_I've no good feeling of this, he sure don't seem to be happy_" I thought and started working.

After the lesson I was told to stay and so I did.

"Why were you late to today's lesson?" He asked with a stern voice and looked at me as I put down the books in my bag.

"I was stopped and had to talk with the police" I lied.

"And what did they want that was so important?"  
"what it was? Haven't you seen the news? The police is searching for this Kira guy everyone is talking about and they asked me if I knew anything more about him than what have been showed at the news but of course I haven't" I was still lying to keep my profile as Kira a secret but not so the teacher would notice that I was lying.

"You're lucky you can skip the detention this time"  
"Arigatou" I said and bowed lightly before leaving.

"_Great, finally this day is over..._" I thought as I put down the books from my locker to could doo my homework when I get of

**End of POV**

* * *

I sat and ate at a piece of cake and waited for the clock to be 4.30pm. I watched the TV screens when Raito does his homework. I didn't even realized that I followed him by sight when he took a shower until the phone called.

"Moshi Moshi" I answered.

"Ryuzaki, gt any plans for tonight? We would need to have a meeting as fast as possible!" The voice said stressed yet calmly.

"Too bad I'm busy tonight and probably tomorrow too... Can we take it at Monday night, Mr. Yagami?"

"Hai..." He said and hung up.

I searched at internet and found Raitos number. I took my phone and wrote a message where I gave him my number. When the clock turned 4.30pm I took some money and left to the store where we should meet and waited outside.

* * *

**Kiras POV**

I sat on the bus on my way to the store. I watched the clock and sighed.

"_Only 4.50pm and the bus won't be there before 5.10pm_" I though and looked out at the crowd of people outside the bus.

I stood up some meters before the bus stopped and got out, then I quickly walked over to the store where L stood and waited.

"Hi there, been waiting long?" I asked.

"No not too long" He said with a smile and grabbed my arm and walked inside the store.

We walked over to the sweets and I watched him pick candy until he couldn't hold more. Then when we had payed for it did we walk to a place near by, climbed over at a roof and sat there shitchating for a while. I kept watching L as he sat and ate candy.

"You sure like sweets" I said laughing.

"Hai, and they're good at keeping you awake" He said with a smile.

"But still don't you ever get tired of only eating sweets all the time?"  
"At times but there's too many kinds of them to get tired of them all... It's like for you others, you tries different dishes and so to not get tired at the dishes you usually eat"

"True"

**End of POV**

* * *

I sat and ate at the chocolate bar, then looked at Raito.

"If you want some then it's just to take" I said.

"No need too but thanks anyway"

I looked at him with puppy eyes as he said it.

"Fine, I can take one at least" He said and took the candy bag and looked for something he liked.

It wasn't hard for him t fine one that was easy to tell but more of WHICH he should take. I smiled and looked at him then out over the streets, it already started to get dark. I looked at the clock and sighed.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Raito asked and looked at me.

"Nah just these two hours have gone pretty fast"  
"Two hours? Already?" He said shocked.

"Yupp" I laughed a little as I said it and leaned against Raito.

After a little while I stood up again.

"Come lets go to another place" I said with a smile and helped him up to his feet.

I led the way with a wondering Raito following.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see when we get there" I said keeping it a little secret for him.

I told him to close his eyes when we was a bit away and led him inside a building. I took the elevator to not cause Raito to fall in the stairs.

"_I'm happy they don't say the floor and that they don't say my name at the __security scanner_" I thought and waited to get out from the elevator.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks really much for reading... Please review and tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: omg a chapter 4 ^w^ ok so it was a go I updated BUT I'M BACK! it feels like it was ages I sat here and uploaded a chapter, but well it've been summer and I've had a lot to do and haven't been home much... But well as said here's a update so enjoy ^W^**

**P.S. I am SO SO SO SORRY I haven't updated this one for over a year D8  
**

* * *

When we came out I looked at Raito that still had his eyes closed. I fixed the scan so it would be able to go inside.

You can open your eyes now, Raito-kun" I said when we got inside.

He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Wow, you live here?" He said shocked when he saw how big the apartment is.

"Hai"

I walked to the living room, turned off the TVs and sat down in the couch. Raito soon came in to the living room and looked at me.

"Why don't you sit down on the couch?" I asked and picked up a chocolate bar and started eating.

He sat down beside me with his face turned to me. I looked back at him with an innocent smile. He leaned closer to me and hugged me which caused me to fall to the side so I leaned a bit over the armrest at the couch but I hugged back. I still had an innocent face as I looked up at him.

"You're so cute with that innocent face, L-kun" He whispered in my ear then nibbled at my ear.

"Mnh…" I blushed slightly and had half open eyes.

He looked at me with a slightly sadistic smirk. I looked back with a shy look.

"Mnngh…" I moaned quietly as Raito bit down in my neck.

After a while he moved my shirt and start biting at my shoulder and collarbone.

I kept my eyes closed under that time but suddenly got pulled out of the couch, I opened my eyes to see that Raito dragged me against the bathroom.

"N-nanda, Raito?" I said with a low voice.

He just smirked to himself and locked the door behind us. I looked innocently and confused at him as he turned on the shower and got undressed. When he just had his boxers on, he stopped and looked at me.

"are you gonna shower with your clothes on?" He asked with a smirk.

I stayed quiet a while before I weakly shook my head and looked away from him.

"Hey it's freezing cold water!"I burst out when I got dragged into the shower after I just had taken of my jeans and I quickly turned to warm water which made Raito squirm of the heat. "it's my shower!"

I gave him a slight glare as I tried to take of my wet shirt. Raito helped me to take off the shirt but tried not to look at me. I acted pretty innocent though I didn't know what was going to happen. I turned my back against Raito and tried to ignore him as I got totally undressed but it was impossible to ignore the way he looked at me, then how he pulled my naked body tightly against his. I just stared at the wall in shock.

* * *

Kira POV

I smirked as I felt L shiver when I ran my hands over his chest and waist. When I caressed his thigh some he quickly grabbed my arm. I ran my fingers over his hardening member when I heard him let out a moan.

"Damn I love that sound escaping from his sweet lips..." I thought as I kept teasing him.

After a while I couldn't stop myself but to force two of my fingers inside of L without any warning. I felt him tighten and got totally tense of what I just had done.

End of POV

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this and I really gotta remember to update this fanfic more often Oo**


End file.
